A New life
by marusic
Summary: What happens when Sumire Ryuzaki, Sakuno's grandmother dies? Sakuno's grandmother died right in front of her, Ryoma staring wide eyes and took her hands... "Let's go home.."
1. A Sudden phone call

Ohayo minna! This is my second fanfic of Prince of Tennis! well.. hope you like it!

By the way... Sakuno and Ryoma are 22 years old.

I don't own POT

* * *

**Chapter1**

"Sakuno!"

"Hai Obaa-chan?" Asked a 22 year old Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"I need to go pick up someone from the Airport ok?" Sumire said as she looked at her matured granddaughter. "Do you want to come?"

"Iie... I need to cook dinner remember?" Sakuno replied as her grandmother took the keys from the dinning table.

"Oh.. ok then.. please make a lot of food ok? Remember your old senpai's are coming over for dinner as well ok? Is Tomoka coming to help you?"

"Hai! She's coming any minute now..."

"SAKUNO-CHAAAN!"

"Here she is..."Sakuno sad as she looked at the window to see a pig tailed girl.

"Hello Tomoka. Please take care of Sakuno when I'm gone ok? Bye you two!" Sumire said as she went to her car and drove off..

"Well! Let's start cooking shall we?" Sakuno said as she took an Apron and strted to put it on.

"I got my own apron Sakuno-chan! Look!" Tomoka said as she took a apron that says" I Love Ryoma-sama!". Sakuno sighed.

"Hai Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she smiled at her best friend.

"Well! Let's go!"

**At the Airport...**

"Nya! OCHIBI!/ ECHIZEN!" Yelled the two of Ryoma Echizen's senpai's.

"Momo-senpai...Eiji-senpai...can't breathe..." Ryoma muttered as Eiji and Momo tackling him.

"You're going to kill him!" Oishi said in 'Mama mood'.

"Never let your guard down Echizen... Welcome home." Tezuka said as he patted his back.

"Thanks bonchou.." Ryoma said.

"Welcome home Echizen." Taka and Fuji said together.

"Arigato senpai."

"Well then! Anyone hungry? Let's go and eat some food at my place! Sakuno and Tomoka are making the food!" Sumire said as she started the mini van.

"HAI!"

**Back with Sakuno and Tomoka...**

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" Sakuno said as she opened the door. There were 5 older men.

"Hello." The first one grinned as he put his hand on Sakuno's mouth from shouting.

Behind the kitchen was Tomoka. Listening to everything she heard from the front door. She quickly opened her cell phone and called Sumire.

**In the mini van...**

RING RING RING!

"Fuji.. can you answer my phone please?" Sumire said. Fuji nodded and took Sumire's phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Fuji- senpai? Sakuno's in big trouble! They are like about 5 men with guns and knifes and was getting money from the house!" Hissed tomoka. Fuji dropped the phone. Everybody watched him.

"Is something wrong Fuji?" Sumire asked.

"Sakuno... 5 men... knifes and guns... nearly going to kill... Sakuno.."


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2**

"Is something wrong Fuji?" Sumire asked.

"Sakuno... 5 men... knifes and guns... nearly going to kill... Sakuno.." Fuji said as his eyes were wide open. Everyone gasped. Sumire quickly drove to the house. Ryoma was sitting still. Worried.

'I wonder if she's ok... please let her be ok..' Ryoma thought as he closed his eyes.

'I love her..' Ryoma thought.

**With Sakuno and Tomoka...**

"Let me go!" Sakuno yelled as she stuggled to get off the chair. She was tied up on a chair with ropes.

"Nu uh... tell me where the money is or you'll have to die..." A guy said as he held a knife up.

BAM!

"SAKUNO!" Yelled someone as it opened the door. It was Ryoma. Panting with the other regulars behind him. Sumire next to Echizen.

"Please let her go! What do you want with us?" Yelled Sumire as she took one step forward. The guy in front of Sakuno untied her and held her around the neck with a knife near her neck. Sumire gasped. Ryoma took a step forward, Anger and stress.

"Don't you dare... Kill her!" Ryoma yelled as he ran as fast as he could to tackle him. He threw the guy over a mini table and started punching him. The other guys with wepons starting to have a fight with the other regulars. Sumire quickly hugged Sakuno.

"I'm so sorry I wasen't quick enough to get here..." Sumire said as she held her tighter. Sakuno started to cry.

"I.. was scared.." Sakuno sobbed. Tomoka came from the kitchen and ran to hug them both. Momo was punching a guy that had a gun. The guy that had a gun shot in random places which was going in Sumire's back. Momo saw the bullet fly across the room to Sumire.

"SENSEI!" Momo yelled. Sumire's eyes were wide open. She stopped hugging Sakuno and laid on the floor. Sakuno looked at her and saw blood dripping from the back of her shirt. Sakuno started to cry and hugged Tomoka. The regulars finished fighting and tied the guys up with ropes on the couch. Guns and wepons were in a plastic bag. Everybody surounding Sakuno and her grandmother. Sakuno cried even harder and tightly hugged Tomoka. Tezuka and Fuji were dealing with the police outside the house. The abulance came and picked Sumire and went to the hospital. Sakuno was on the mini van with the rest of the regulars. Tezuka driving. Fuji next to Tezuka. Eiji and Oishi were nearly crying. Ryoma and Momoshiro kept silent. Taka was looking out the window.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tomoka had to go home and baby-sit. Ryoma was in the room with Sakuno, taking care of her with the other regulars outside.

Sakuno sat next to Ryoma hugging him.

"Sshhh... don't cry.. I hate to see you cry." Ryoma said as he squeezed her. The nurse opened the door and said,

"I'm sorry.. but their's nothing we can do.. I'm sorry." The nurse said while opening the door agian and going back out. Sakuno cried even harder. Ryoma stood up and said,

"Let's go home.." Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno out the room. He said good bye to his senpai's and went home too his house with Sakuno.

**Echizen's place...**

"Sakuno-chan! I'm sorry to here abnout your grandmother!" Nanako said as she hugged her.

"Your going to stay here with us Sakuno. I'm sorry we don't have another room for you. So you have to stay in Ryoma's room." Rinko said as he hugged her.

"Come on..." Ryoma said as he took her away from His mother and cousin and went upstairs to his room.

"Here.. were these.. My dad's going to get your clothes from your house with my brother. Go to sleep now." Ryoma said while giving Sakuno black pants and a grey t-shirt. Sakuno walked to the bathroom and changed. When she was done, she walked to Ryoma's bed and slid herself into the warm bed. Suddenly.. Sakuno began to cry, remembering all the fun stuff she had done with her grandmother. Ryoma heard her cry and turned around to look at her. He hugged her, knowing what she was thinking of.

"Don't worry..I'm allways here.."


	3. Huh? What? Why? HUH?

**Chapter 3**

""Don't worry..I'm allways here.." Ryoma said as he hugged her. Sakuno's eyes were wide. She blushed and went to sleep

**The next day...**

"Ryoma. Where's your girlfriend? Did you sleep with her?" Ryoga said as he tackled Ryoma. Ryoma blushed.

"Shut up you IDIOT!" Ryoma hissed as he tackled his brother again. Ryoma and Ryoga heard giggling from behind them. They turned around and saw Sakuno. The two boys blushed. Sakuno was wearing a blue jumper and a white miniskirt. Sakuno blushed as she saw the two brothers staring at her.

"I-Is... there something wrong?" Sakuno asked. Ryoga looked at his brother and smirked. Ryoma never took his eyes away from Sakuno. Sakuno still had her hair braided. Ryoga said his name twice already. Ryoma didn't look at his brother nor anyone but Sakuno.

'So...cute...' Ryoma thought as he kept on looking at her.

"RYOMA!"

"huh?...what?" Ryoma said as he looked around. Everybody looked at Ryoma including:

The perverted old man

The Mother and the cousin

The other perverted idiotic brother.

And Sakuno.

Ryoma did a 'Don't touch Sakuno' glare to his brother. Ryoga just smirked. He ran up to Sakuno and put one arm around her waist, making Sakuno blush.

"I'm having her for breakfast..." Ryoga sang as he carried Sakuno like bridal style and into the kitchen. Ryoma's blood was rising with jealousy and anger.

"nah ah! I'm having her for breakfast!" The old pervert' said as he took Sakuno from Ryoga's hands and started running away from Ryoga.

"She's mine!"

"MINE!"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S MY FRIEND AND YOU!" Ryoma yelled as he pointed at Ryoga. "YOU ALREADY HAVE A GILFRIEND! AND DAD! YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN WIFE!" Ryoma yelled. Everybody was silent. Sakuno blushed.

"a..ano..Can you p-please put m-me down..." Sakuno stuttered. Nanjirou looked at Rinko. Rinko looked at him and glared at him. She stormed off.

"WAIT!" Nanjirou said as he put Sakuno down and followed his wife. Ryoga walked up to his room. Sakuno and Ryoma stared at each other. Sakuno blushed even harder. Ryoma sighed and walked up to Sakuno taking her hand into his.

"Let's go have breakfast somewhere else.." Ryoma said as he walked to the front yard with his hands on Sakuno's. Sakuno blushed and smiled. They walked to the cafe and ordered what they want. They ate in silence.

**At the Echizen house...**

"Do you think it will work?" Asked Ryoga as he looked at his father. Nanjirou and the rest of the family members were all gethered up in the lounge room talking.

"I bought a house near their senpai's. It's slightly bigger than this house. It's just for just the two of them. We need to tell them that all of us have to go to America for one year." Rinko said.

"Don't worry..." Nanako said. "Sakuno cooks very well and likes cleaning up the house. And Ryoma.. he could protect Sakuno and...play tennis while were gone?"

"Let's tell them when they get back." Nanjirou said.

**back with Sakuno and Ryoma...**

"Finished eating Sakuno?" Ryoma said as he looked at her.

"h-hai..." Sakuno said. Ryoma stood up to pay for what they eaten. Ryoma took Sakuno's hand and walked back home...

**Echizen house...**

"Nanako-san! Were home!" Ryoma yelled as he took his shoes off. Sakuno behind him.

"Ah! Ryoma! We all need to talk to you about something." Rinko said behind Nanako.

"Why?"

"It's very inportant. We need to speak with both of you at the same time." Nanako said. Sakuno looked at Ryoma's back.

'I wonder what's going on...' Sakuno thought as she followed Ryoma to the lounge room and sat down next to him.

"We're going back to America... And Ryoma has to stay here with Sakuno tomorrow." Rinko said. Ryoma looked at his mother, then father, brother and cousin.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"We need to be there because one of our friends invited us for there wedding day and then we have to take care of the house. You have to stay here and watch out for Sakuno. We can't just leave her here." Rinko said as she looked at Sakuno.

"You have to move to this house here.." Ryoga said as he took a photo of a house that looks like a mansion from his pocket and handed it to Ryoma. Sakuno looked over at the picture.

'I would get lost in the house..' Sakuno thought.

"When do you leave?" Ryoma asked.

"Tomorrow at 3:00 pm." Rinko said.

"Start packing kiddos!" Ryoga said as he stood up. Sakuno and Ryoma went to Ryoma's room and started packing all of there stuff.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno if she was finished packing all her stuff. She was finished. Sakuno was struggling for help to carry her luggage near the door. Ryoma sighed. He got up the floor and carried Sakuno's luggage near the door.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno sighed as she wiped a sweat from her forehead. Ryoma chuckled.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yes?" Sakuno said as she opened the door. There were a group of people from the old Seigaku Tennis Team!

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"Momo, Eiji and Tomoka yelled as they squished Sakuno by hugging her on the floor. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and senpais. He sighed.

' Idiots...' Ryoma thought as he looked at Momo and Eiji.

"Ochibi! Your big brother called and told us to help you guys move! And so were here!" Eiji said as he kept hugging Sakuno.

"Eiji! Your killing her!" Oishi said in 'mama mode'.

"You guys helping us or what?" Ryoma said. Sakuno looked at the clock and it was almost 9:00 pm. They were only paking up thier room.

"It's a little bit late so I guess... you can sleep over." Sakuno said as she looked over to Ryoma with cute eyes. Ryoma couldn't resist on saying no so...

"Yeh.. watever.." Ryoma said as he looked in Sakuno's face being so happy. He smiled.

'When I see her smile...

the sun shines brightly on her hair, lips and her shinying body.

I'll always love her no matter what...

As long as I look at her with her cute smile on..

I will love her more...'


	4. Cute

"Ochibi! Wake up! Your mom, dad, brother and your cousin are gone!" Eiji said as he pushed Ryoma off the bed.

"Oww! What the heck was that for Eiji-senpai?" Ryoma said as he glared at his Senpai.

"Did you hear me?" Eiji said.

"no.."

"YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS GONE!" Eiji yelled as Ryoma put his hands on his ears.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna!"

Eiji and Ryoma looked at the derection the voice came from. It was Sakuno. She was wearing a white longsleaves and a pink mini skirt. Ryoma blushed as Eiji smirked at Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chaan!" Eiji said as he hugged Sakuno. As Eiji hugged Sakuno, Everybody woke up.

"Ah... Ryoma-kun, your mother left a note for you at the table. I woke up early and didn't wake you up." Sakuno said. "I made everyone breakfast."

"YAY! Momo yelled as he ran to the dinning area racing with Eiji. Everybody followed and ate.

"Sakuno-chan! This is very yummy!" Eiji said as he munched on the food he was eating. While everybody was eating, Sakuno looked at Ryoma from the dinning table to the kitchen. He was reading the note that his mom gave him.

Ryoma looked at the front of the letter and said:

_Ryoma._

_Please look after Sakuno-chan for us. Please don't get lost in the new house. Your senpai's will help you two pack everything up into the new house. We left early because the other plane had some fixing so we had to take the 7:00 one._

_Love you Ryoma,_

_Rinko your mother._

_Ryoma-san,_

_Let Sakuno do all the cooking while you protect her ok? Oh and there will be a spare key inside the new house. _

_TAKE CARE OF SAKUNO-CHAN!_

_bye bye!_

_Nanako_

_Chibisuke,_

_take care of you little girlfriend ok? ;D _

_Don't always play tennis without her watching you!_

_Promise me something, PLEASE TELL SAKUNO-CHAN TO NOT DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!_

_bye, Ryoga._

_Brat,_

_Take care of yourself with your little girlfriend._

_if you want anything call your mother ok?_

_I'm going to be too busy.._

_See you_

_Nanjirou._

Ryoma sighed.

'too busy reading magazines..." Ryoma thought as he threw the note in the trash.

Sakuno watched Ryoma as he sat down on the couch. Everybody started packing the house into little boxes.

**3:00 pm...**

"Finished!" Sakuno said as she looked at her new room. Their senpai's helped them move in and placed everything where it was suppose to be. She wiped her sweat with her sleeves from her forehead and stood up. She saw Ryoma behind her as he threw Sakuno a cold wet towel.

"Wipe your sweat with that." Ryoma said. Sakuno smiled at his and wiped her forehead.

"Arigatou!"

"Betsuni..." Ryoma replied. As Sakuno walked to Tomoka, she tripped over a empty box. She closed her eyes and was waiting for the hard cold floor to hit her. But it never came. She opened her eyes and say Ryoma's face beneath her.

"Be careful next time Sakuno..." Ryoma groaned. Sakuno looked at her body. She was on top of Ryoma! She blushed as a red tomato.

"I-I'm sorry Ryoma-kun! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! So-" She was cut of by Ryoma's hand.

"It's alright and stop apologizing." Ryoma said. " Can you get off me now?"

"ah..hai..Sorry.." Sakuno said as she sat on the floor next to the lying Ryoma.

"Stop apologizing." Ryoma said.

"ah..hai..sorry.." Sakuno whispered looking at the floor. Ryoma smirked and ruffled Sakuno's hair.

"You never listen..." Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno smiled. She stood up and told Ryoma that she was going to make some snack's.

"Yeh..I'm hungry.. Want me to help you?" Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno straight in the eyes. Sakuno blushed.

"hai.. if it won't be a bother.." Sakuno said.

"nah.. it won't. Come on.. let's go." Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno's arm towards the brand new kitchen. Sakuno went to the fridge and got vegetable's while Ryoma got rice. They were making Onigiri and Sushi. Sakuno took a knife and started cutting some vegetables and fish sticks. Ryoma looked at Sakuno. He walked up to her and said,

"Need help?"

"Iie.. I'm finished making the onigiri. Can you tell everyone that it's finished Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she put the last onigiri on the plate. Ryoma smiled when Sakuno said his name like that. It was cute.

"Yeh sure.. just don't cut yourself." Ryoma said as he walked to the lounge room where everybody was helping unpack some stuff.

"Senpai... food's ready.." Ryoma said as he looked at Eiji and Momo.

"I'M GOING TO EAT! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Eiji said as he raced after Momo. Ryoma sighed. Everyone went to the dinning area and sat down on the chairs.

'What's taking her so long?' Ryoma thought as he walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen.. Sakuno was struggling to carry the big plate of Sushi and Onigiri.

"Sakuno?"

"Sakuno turned around and saw Ryoma.

"Hai?" Sakuno said. Ryoma looked at the big plate and smirked.

"Need help?" Ryoma smirked.

"a-ano.. hai.." Sakuno said. Ryoma walked towards her and took the big plate out of her hands.

"Let's go.." Ryoma said as he walked to the dinning area. Sakuno smiled at Ryoma's back.

'He could act cute sometimes..' Sakuno thought and followed him.

Ryoma looked at her and smiled as she ate her Onigiri.

'She looks so cute when she eats' Ryoma thought.

Sakuno turned around and saw Ryoma staring at her. She blushed like a red tomato. Ryoma smirked as Sakuno blushed. As Sakuno finished her Onigiri, Ryoma helped her pack up the food while everybody helped unpack a little bit.

Sakuno washed the dishes as Ryoma dryed them. A few minutes later.. They finished cleaning and unpacking. Now that the New house has finished bieng cleaned up, Everybody went home.

Sakuno walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Surprised that Ryoma was drying his wet messy hair. Sakuno blushed at the sight of Ryoma drying his hair. Ryoma was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt. Ryoma smirked as Sakuno blushed.

"a-ano.. Gomen Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said as she was walking out of the bathroom. But then Sakuno felt something warm tugging her arm backwards.

"You can stay here and brush your teeth.. I'm finished already anyways." Ryoma said as he let go of Sakuno's arm. Sakuno blushed.

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said. Ryoma walked out of the bathroom and smiled. Sakuno got her toothbrush and started to smile.

'She/ He could act cute..' They both thought as they separated to different rooms.


	5. Since you two started talking about me

Ryoma's mobile phone rang. He sighed as he took his phone from his pocket and answered it. Sakuno was eating oppisite side from Ryoma.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"OCHIBI!/ECHIZEN!" Momo and Eiji yelled. Ryoma took the phone away from his ear and blinked. Sakuno looked at him and giggled. Ryoma smiled as Sakuno giggled.

"Senpai... What do you want?" Ryoma asked. Ryoma put the phone on loudspeaker and he put the phone on the middle of the table.

"Come to the park near Seigaku! Oh! And take Sakuno-chan with you!" Eiji yelled on the phone. Sakuno blushed as she heard her name from the phone. Ryoma glared at the phone.

"Why?"

"Were going to have a mtach with you! Come there at 10:00! Were going to introduce our wives!" Momo said. Ryoma and Sakuno nearly chocked as they heard 'WIVES'.

"You guys have a wife?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeh!" Momo and Eiji both said together.

"Ja!" Ryoma hanged up and contiued to eat.

"You wanna go to the park?" Ryoma asked Sakuno as he stood up and put his plate on the sink.

"Hai! If it won't be a bother.." Sakuno said as she took her plate and put it on the sink. Ryoma looked at her.

"It won't be a bother. Go dress up.." Ryoma said as he walked upstairs with Sakuno. Skauno went to her room and dressed up. She was wearing a baby blue skirt and a white jumper. She walked outside her room and bumped something hard and warm. She looked up and saw Ryoma smirking. She blushed. He was wearing his white fila cap, red tennis suit and a little bit of blue.

"Let's go.." Ryoma said as he took Sakuno's hands and walked outside the house and to the Park.

A few minutes later...

"OCHIBI!/ECHIZEN!" Momo and Eiji yelled as they tackled Ryoma.

"Can't breathe!" Ryoma yelled as he pushed them off him.

"I wanna introduce you to Ann...Remember her?" Momo said as he put his arm around a girl with short brown hair's waist.

"Ann!" Sakuno said as she hugged Ann.

"Sakuno! Long time no see!" Ann said as she hugged her. Ryoma nodded at Ann and looked at Eiji.

"Ochibi! This is my wife, Mio.." Eiji said as he kissed a girl that has black eyes and brown hair. Ryoma and Sakuno nodded and looked at everybody.

"Minna...This is my wife Suzuna and my Child, Sukio." Tezuka said as he patted a little girls head with brown eyes and gold hair like.

"This is my wife Hinako.." Oishi said as he put his arm around a girl with light brown eyes and has a medium sized hair.

"Minna, My wife, Yukino and my child.. Ren." Fuji said as he patted a little boy's back.

"My wife's at work." Kadoh and Taka said.

"I don't have a wife yet..." Inui said. Ryoma chuckled as Sakuno played with Tezuka's little girl, Sukio.

"Sakuno-nee chan! Nice to meet you! I'm Sukio!" Sukio said as she shook Sakuno's hand. Sakuno smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sukio-chan!" Sakuno said. Ryoma looked at her and walked towards Sakuno.

"Hey.. I'm going to have a match with Senpai.. Are you going to hang around Senpai's kid and wives?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno said as she held Sukio's hand and went to the picnic area. Ryoma smiled as he saw Sakuno walked off to the Wives.

"Hello! Nice to meet you Sakuno-chan!" Mio and Suzuna said.

"Hello! Your child is very polite!" Sakuno said as she pointed at Sukio.

"Oh... It's from her fathers .. But she is a sweet loving child." Suzuna said. Sakuno nodded. Sukio and Ren played with each other as the men played tennis and the women talked.

"Ne.. Ochibi! You're better than last time!" Eiji yelled as he returned Ryoma's serve. Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada dane Senpai!" Ryoma yelled as he returned the ball and scored a point. Eiji thought of someways to distract Ryoma from serving.

"..OCHIBI! Are you going to marry Sakuno-chan?" Eiji yelled as Ryoma threw the ball up on the air. Ryoma blushed and served the ball on the net.

"EIJI-SENPAI!" Ryoma yelled. Everybody laughed at Ryoma. Inui, of coarse was scribbling notes on his green note book. Inui gasped quietly so nobody can hear him.

'99 percent the Echizen will make Sakuno like him and marry him..' Inui thought.

"Hey Sakuno! Are you still cooking?" Ann asked.

"Hai! I still love it!" Sakuno said.

"Hey! Why don't we have a party at Ryoma's place!" Suzuna said. Sakuno blushed.

"ah.. I'm going to ask Ryoma-kun about that.." Sakuno said as she stood up and walked to the tennis court. She opened the gate and walked near where Momoshiro was sitting.

"Hi Sakuno-chan! Do you need to talk to Echizen?" Momo asked as he grinned. Sakuno blushed.

"..h-hai.." Sakuno stuttered. Momo grinned more.

"Oi Echizen! Your girlfriend needs to talk to you!" Momo yelled as Ryoma served the ball and hit the net. Ryoma blushed.

"MOMO-SENPAI!" Ryoma yelled. Momo smirked as everyone laughed at Ryoma. Ryoma raised his hand to Eiji to say that he needs to talk to Sakuno. Ryoma walked in front of Sakuno.

"Going to tell me something Sakuno?" Ryoma said as he smirked.

"..A-ano.. Suzuna-chan say's that we should have a party at your house..s-so.. I was just w-wonnde-."

"Yeh... Sure. What time?" Ryoma cut Sakuno off.

"Anytime.." Sakuno said.

"Ok.. After I play tennis ok?" Ryoma chuckled as he messed Sakuno's hair. Sakuno smiled.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled. Ryoma smirked and went back on playing tennis... with a smile. Eiji looked at him as he served the ball. Ace. He got better after he talked to Sakuno.

"Ochibi! Why are you smiling! Your serve got better after you talked to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji yelled.

"SHUT UP EIJI-SENPAI!"

"Sakuno! So? Did he say yes?" Mio asked.

"Hai! Were going there after they finished their matches." Sakuno smiled as she sat down. Ren and Sukio wisphered something to each other and nodded. Ren asked his mother if he can go to the tennis court to see his dad play with Sukio. His mother nodded and went to the tennis court. As soon as they arrived, Fuji and Tezuka asked what they were doing here.

"We need to talk to Uncle Ryoma!" Sukio said. Fuji and Tezuka nodded and told Oishi to stop the game. Ryoma walked up to the two little kids and sat down on the ground.

"Uncle Ryoma!" Sukio and Ren hugged Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes were wide open but then he hugged them back.

"Do you need to ask me something?" Ryoma asked politely so Tezuka won't tell him to run 100 laps for making his daughter cry.

"Hai!" Sukio said as she leaned closer to Ryoma and whispered something to Ryoma that made him blush.

_Do you like Sakuno-nee chan?_

Then Ren leaned to Ryoma and whispered..

_Will you marry Sakuno-nee chan?_

_Do you LOVE Sakuno-nee chan?_

_Do you live with Sakuno-nee chan?_

Ryoma was about to faint from all those questions! Ren smirked. Sukio giggled. Ryoma sighed.

"I'll answer those questions later ok?" Ryoma smirked as he walked to the tennis court and continued to play. Ren and Sukio said goodbye to their Uncles and Father and went back to thier Mothers and Aunties.

"Sakuno-nee chan! We need to tell you something in private!" Ren said. Sakuno stood up and went to the little kids far from their mothers so they won't hear.

Sakuno sat down on the grass. Ren leaned in and asked the same question's as Ryoma. Sakuno nearly fainted from blushing to much.

Ren smirked, Sukio giggled and Sakuno sighed.

"I'll tell you later.." She said sweetly and went back to the picnic area.

**5:45 pm...**

"Ne Echizen! Let's go walk to your house!" Momo said as he put a arm around Ryoma's shoulders.

"Sakuno! Let's go!" Ann said as she put a arm around Sakuno's shoulder.

"Hai..." Sakuno and Ryoma said together. All the girl's walked in front of thier husbans. Ryoma was behind Sakuno, watching here every move. A few minutes later they arrived at Ryoma and Sakuno's house.

"It's so big!" Mio said as she looked at pictures of Ryoma's family and Sakuno.

"Well! I'm going to cook dinner! I'll be in the kitchen!" Sakuno yelled as she went to the kitchen.

"Wait! I wanna help!" all the girl's said as they chased Sakuno to the kitchen. The husbans laughed and went to the backyard where the tennis court is and played a match.

A few Minutes later...

"Sakuno-see chan! You have to answer my questions remember?" Sukio giggled. Sakuno stopped cooking and went outside to the front yard and talked to Sukio. Ryoma went to find Sakuno and found her but he hid himself to the side of the house.

"I Love Ryoma-kun ok?..And I don't know if he will marry me.. But we do live together and I hope he will like me too..." Sakuno said as she blushed. Ryoma was wide eyed. Surprised. Sukio knew that Ryoma was there the whole time. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. So he showed himself to Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun... When w-were y-you..."

"Since you two started talking about me..." Ryoma smirked.

* * *

Hello! I hope you guys like the chapter!

I hope the story's good! :D


	6. The two kids are special

"R-Ryoma-k-kun... When w-were y-you..."

"Since you two started talking about me..." Ryoma smirked.

"I.. I-I..Go-"

"Sakuno... We need to talk. Go to my room. I'll meet you there." Ryoma said aa he walked inside the house and went to his room.

"Sakuno- nee chan.. It's my fault.. Gomen.." Sukio sniffled.

"Iie.. It's not your fault.. Come inside and stop crying or else your dad might tell Ryoma-kun to run 100 laps..." Sakuno said as she wiped a tear away from Sukio's cheek. Sukio smiled.

"H-hai.." Sukio said as she went inside with Sakuno. Sakuno sighed and went upstiars to Ryoma's room.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in.." Ryoma said. Sakuno came in and bowed.

"E-Echizen-s-san...G-gomen.. I-I d-don't ecxpect y-you to like m-me back..." Sakuno stuttered as she looked at the ground. Ryoma sighed, stood up and walked in front of Sakuno.

"I love you too..." Ryoma blushed as he said that. Sakuno looked at him..

"R-really?" Sakuno asked smiling.

"hai." Ryoma smiled as he put his arms around Sakuno's waist. Sakuno smiled and put her arms around Ryoma's neck. They were so close that Ryoma was about to kiss Sakuno but they heard Giggling. They turned around and saw Ren and Sukio smirking and giggling.

"Did you know that this was planned?" Ren smirked. Just like Fuji. Sakuno and Ryoma blushed. Sukio giggled.

"I hope you don't die from blushing to much.." Ren chuckled. They blushed even more.

"Why you!- Come back here!" Ryoma yelled as he chassed Ren playfully. He caught Ren and tickled him. Sakuno picked Sukio up and hugged her.

"Arigato.. Sukio-chan." Sakuno wisphered. Sukio giggled. Ryoma and Sakuno walked back downstairs with thier hands together. Sukio told the wives that Sakuno and Ryoma together, so did Ren to the husbans.

"OCHIBI! ECHIZEN!" Momo and Eiji yelled from the backyard. Ryoma smirked and put his arm around Sakuno's waist. He leaned close to her ear and said,

"I love you.." As he pecked her cheeks. Sakuno blushed.

"Mou..Ryoma-kun...It's so embarresing..." Sakuno pouted. Ryoma smirked and Kissed her on the lips.

"So.. Is it more embarressing?" Ryoma teased. Sakuno blushed more. She pouted and put a cute face on. Ryoma blushed as soon as he saw Sakuno put a cute face on. He sighed.

"Ok.. ok.. Gomen." Ryoma said. Sakuno smiled.

'Now I know what his weakness is...' Sakuno thought. The husbans smirked. The wives blushed. The kids who bought them together, smiled.

"I'll say it one more time.. I love you.." Ryoma said.

"fine.. I love you.."


	7. Mada Mada Dane MomDad!

** 10 years later...**

"Mom!" Said a 13 year old girl named Sakura. She had brown eyes and dark green braids.

"Yes Sakura?" A 32 year old Sakuno ECHIZEN answerd.

"Where's Ryosuke?" Sakura asked.

"Ryosuke? He's with Daddy playing a match outside." Sakuno said Sakura smiled.

"Can we watch them?"

"Sure.." Sakuno said and walked to the backyard where her Husband and Son were.

"Hey Dad! Do your senpai's act like little kids?" Asked a 14 year old boy named Ryosuke asked as he returned his dad's serve. Ryosuke had golden cat-like eyes and brown hair.

"Yeh.." Ryoma smirked.

"Dad! Can I play with Ryosuke?" Yelled Sakura.

"Yehh sure.." Ryoma said as he kissed Sakura's forhead. Sakura smiled and Served a twist serve. Ryosuke returned the ball and started a rally.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said as she looked into Ryoma's eyes.

"Yes?" Ryoma said as he moved closer.

"I love you.."

I love you too..."

**Next day...**

"Time for School Echizens!" Ryoma yelled as he picked up his tennis raquet bag.

"Hai!" Said Sakura and Ryosuke. They both went to the car with their parents and drove to Siegaku Middle School. Sakuno was a Home economics Teacher and Ryoma was a Tennis caoch for the boys and girls team. The girls and the boys team were combind now because there were too many people.

The bell went and the two Echizen's went to the tennis court.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a third grader who was the captain of the team. Her name was Sukio Tezuka.

"Hey bonchou.." Sakura said lazily.

"Hey! Ryosuke!" yelled a third grader who was vice captian of the team. His name was Ren Fuji.

"Hey Fuji-senpai..." Ryosuke said lazily. The captain's looked at each other and smirked.

"Is that the way to say hello to your bonchou and senpai's? Or should you run laps.." Sukio smirked. Ryosuke and Sakura were wide eyed.

"A-ano.. Gomen!" They both said together. Just like their mother. Sukio and Ren chuckled.

"It's ok.." Ren said. Ryoma was laughing the whole time. Sakuno was there to. Laughing. She didn't have any classes to teach until after Lunch.

"ok...I'm going to call out the name's of the mamber of the team.." Ryoma said as he took a paper and pen from Sakuno. He smiled.

"Daisuke Momoshiro!"

"Baka Mamushi! eh? Ohayo Coach! second year!"

"Risa Kaidoh!"

"Baka Peach! neh? oh.. hey Coach.. ffssshhhh second year."

"Yuki Kawamura!"

"Burning! Third year!"

"Kyoko Inui!"

"Data..Data.. third year.."

"Katsuya Oishi!"

"Stop fighting you two!... Third year coach!"

"Azami Eiji!"

"Nya! Ohayo coach!"

"Ren Fuji!"

"saaa.. Ohayo Coach."

"Sukio Tezuka!"

"Ohayo!"

"Ok Sukio.. I'll leave it all to you." Ryoma said as he sat down.

"Sure... Alright! Go do ten laps around the courts!" Sukio said. Just like her dad.

"Hai bonchou!" They all said and ran laps.

**1 hour later..**

Sakura and Ryosuke finished their laps around the courts, playing matches and was about to have lunch until they got stopped by a group of third graders.

"I'm sorry but we would like to get through..." Ryosuke glared as he put his sister behind him. The leader of the third graders grinned.

"Not unless you give me the girl."

"Hell no! I'm not going to give my sister away!" Ryosuke yelled. The leader snarled.

"You Brat!" Th leader yelled as he was abnout to grab Ryosuke's coller but was stopped by a hand.

"What do you think your doing to my children?" Ryoma said as he grabbed the leader's hand and shoved it away. Sakuno got Sakura and Ryosuke away from The leader and everybody else. Ryoma punished them by telling them to run 100 laps by hitting his son.

"Are you ok Ryosuke?" Asked Ryoma as he loked at his neck.

"yeh.. Thank's Dad." Ryosuke smiled.

"How about you Sakura? Are you ok?" Ryoma asked again.

"Yeh.." Sakura said.

"Go to Sukio and Ren. Eat with them." Sakuno said as she carefully pushed Sakura and Ryosuke where Sukio and Ren were. Sakura and Ryosuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Mada Mada Dane Mom/Dad!" Sakura and Ryosuke yelled as they ran away from their Dad. Ryoma was playfully chasing his children. Sakuno watched them as Ryoma tackled Ryosuke with Sakura.

"I love my family.." Sakuno said as she joined the family stack. Ryoma was on the bottom, Ryosuke was on Ryoma, Sakura was on Ryosuke and Sakura was on top of everybody.

* * *

Nya! I finished my story! I will make another story about the futre life of the Echizens! The same characters as this Chapters!

I hope you like this story! :D


End file.
